Birthday Surprise
by Cocoa19634
Summary: It's England's birthday and Seychelles decides to become England's birthday present. RATED M!


Birthday Surprise

It was England's birthday and Seychelles's head had gotten a headache from thinking of gift ideas for England. The 23rd of April was only a day away and she had already decided to fly into England. England had said he only wanted to spend his birthday with Seychelles; he didn't want a big elaborate party. She was lying on her bed with her head hanging upside down at the foot of the bed. She had called Taiwan and Hungary over to help her out. Taiwan and Hungary then invited Ukraine and Vietnam. Seychelles didn't know Ukraine and Vietnam very well. She tried talking to Ukraine once. Ukraine said hello happily but then quickly started crying and ran away from Seychelles screaming something about her boss saying that she can't associate with her. Vietnam acted gruff to Seychelles's hello then quickly turned and walked away. So, really Seychelles really didn't know them well. However, Taiwan and Hungary say they are really nice just "rough around the edges".

She heard a knock on the door and she yelled to come in. In came Hungary followed by Ukraine, and Taiwan followed by Vietnam.

"So, all of us have put our heads together and came up with a great idea for a present for England." Hungary said triumphantly.

Seychelles jumped off the bed. "Really!?"

"Yes, but we need your input before we go shopping for the… supplies." Taiwan said the last word with a voice of mischief.

Seychelles, too happy that she might have a present for England, ignored the weird sound in Taiwan's voice. "Anything, what is it?"

….

Seychelles couldn't believe she had agreed to this. Hungary had explained their plan for England's birthday present:

"Are you still a virgin?" Hungary had asked bluntly.

"Yes." Seychelles asked in confusion. "What does this have to do with England's birthday present?"

"You'll see." Taiwan said.

"Our idea is that you will play as England's little obedient slave." Hungary said.

"What!?" Seychelles eyes were wide. No way would she do something as low and pathetic as being a slave to her boyfriend.

"It doesn't sound that bad." Taiwan warned.

"You're right, it sounds WORSE!" Seychelles screamed.

"Now, don't you want to give England something that he'll never forget?" Ukraine spoke up. She and Vietnam were very quiet during all this.

"I guess." Seychelles admitted.

"Well this is perfect! England loves ruling people." Hungary said. Seychelles scoffed but Hungary continued. "So, he'll have so much fun playing master to his little slave; that's you. However, you have to obey his every command. No fighting back. This is his birthday and you are his present for the day so you can't disobey him. If you do everything's ruined."

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to become England's slave and obey every order he gives me. And I'm supposed to play good and he's going to treat me as some object?" Seychelles asked disgusted.

"Uh, you forgot something. You have to dress like one." Hungary added nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, we had an idea of you to dress in a very… skimpy French maid outfit…"

"Oh this just get's better." Seychelles rolled her eyes.

"Come on it's only for one day. Besides England will love you forever if you do this." Taiwan pleaded.

_I can't believe I agreed. _Seychelles made a mental note to slap herself later. Taiwan had found a maid outfit that was… very reveling. It was French and Seychelles was putting it on in the dressing room. Seychelles looked at herself one last time in the mirror. The dress was loose and fell to mid thigh. Lace lined the black strapless dress. She was wearing black fishnet pantyhose, white frilly socks, and shiny black Mary Jane high heeled shoes. On her head was a weird white headband that she had seen in those typical French maid pictures.

She stepped out of the dressing room and Hungary's face wasn't happy. "No, it's not right. It's too loose."

_Too loose!? The only thing too loose is my head. _

"Taiwan and Ukraine. Can you go see if there is anything tighter and shorter?" Hungary asked.

Taiwan and Ukraine nodded there heads yes and silently went to go find one. When they came back Seychelles was forced to try it on.

This dress was the same as the one before except it was indeed tighter in the top but it flared out in the bottom. It felt like it was squeezing her. It was also lower in the top and shorter. More cleavage could be seen. The dress ended right after her but. Seychelles stepped out and this time Hungary was very happy. Seychelles stepped back in and changed into her normal clothes. Then she headed out and paid for the outfit. The cashier looked at her up and down trying to match her up with the outfit. Seychelles quickly left the store after she got her change and outfit.

…

Seychelles took a deep breath. She was outside England's door with her luggage containing everything she needed, including the maid outfit.

Before she left Vietnam pointed to an object on her shelf, asking what it was.

Seychelles responded, "That's the collar England put on me when he declared me as his colony." Seychelles remembered how England had taken it off her saying that she didn't need to wear it anymore. It turned out the collar could only open with a key, which England still has.

"Perfect." Vietnam said.

"Excusez- moi?" Seychelles asked.

"Here," Vietnam grabbed the collar and stuffed it into her luggage, "this would be a nice touch."

"Good thinking Viet!" Taiwan said joyously.

Seychelles lifted her hand and knocked on the door. Seychelles waited for a minute and was about to knock again when she saw the knob turn. The door opened and Seychelles was greeted by a maid.

"Hello my dear. Come in. England said he'll be late. However he should be here soon. You know him always busy- busy!" The maid said bubbly.

Seychelles liked her. She smiled nice and was very warm and welcoming. The maid reminded Seychelles of her Grandpa. "Bonjour! I'm Seychelles." She held out her hand.

The maid shook her hand very hard. "I'm Laurimar but you can just call me Laurie if you like."

"Ok, Laurie."

"Let me show you to your room. Oh! Don't worry as soon as England gets home everyone'll be out of the house." The maid headed up the stairs with Seychelles.

"What do you mean?"

"England gave us the day off. Something about spending some alone time with a special guest. I believe that's you!" Laurie smiled. "England will probably be back in an hour or so. He said he needed to clear up something with Parliament."

It was the same room that Seychelles had stayed in the first time she went to England's, except the furniture was moved around differently. The walls were the color of a pale periwinkle, a white dresser was on the left leaning on the wall, a vanity was on the right wall, and her bed was in the center of the room. The comforter on the bed was an egg shell blue, there were about a dozen pillows of all different shapes and sizes, and there was a white window seat that overlooked the gardens. She happily thanked the maid and stepped in. Seychelles went to work hanging up all her clothes. She put the maid costume on and the collar. _When England would get back he will be in for some surprise. _

…

England walked through the door. In a second all the maids, cooks, and butlers ran out his door. _Buggers the lot of them. They couldn't wait a while or at least say good bye before they left. _England walked up the stairs to his study.

…..

Seychelles was sitting in England's study in his big green leather rolling chair. Her back was turned when she heard the knob turn. Seychelles took a deep breath and spun around. There in middle of the room stood England.

England took one look at Seychelles and his eyes opened wide and his huge eyebrows rose in surprise. "S-S-Seychelles?" He pointed at her.

Seychelles stood up and strutted toward him. "Oui, Angleterre."

England's face was turning red as he took in Seychelles's outfit.

It amused Seychelles to see England act like this. He was stuttering and turning red like a little boy that did something wrong. She wanted to see how far she could take this. "Why don't you sit down England?" Seychelles led him to the chair she was sitting in just a moment ago.

"Y-yeah…" England tried to remember what he came into this room for. Then he remembered that he needed to get his book. He looked around until he saw it on the bottom shelf by his right. England reached down to get it but Seychelles stopped him.

"I'll get that for you." Seychelles purred at him.

England sat back in his seat.

Seychelles purposely bent over leading her underwear to be exposed to England. England saw it and his face heated up more. Seychelles got the book and handed it to England.

"Th-thanks…" England accidently dropped it.

"I'll get that."

England, thinking that she was going to bend down again and reveal her underwear, stopped her. "NO! It's ok… I-I wanted it there…?"

"Oh ok."

England took in Seychelles's body in front of him. _Her long tan legs, how could I have not noticed them before? Ack! I shouldn't be thinking of her in that way. It's just wrong. This isn't like me to stoop to France's level. _

Seychelles walked around his desk. She leaned over the desk purposely making her cleavage spill out at England's eye level.

England, who was looking at the ground in embarrassment, looked up and became even more flustered. Seychelles's cleavage was spilling out of her bra and dress. Seychelles was smiling at him. England couldn't take much more of this. "What is this Seychelles?"

"What do you ever mean, Arthur?" Seychelles purred his name and stood up. She tried to look surprised.

That was the first time Seychelles had ever called him Arthur. It was always England, Angleterre, Sourcils, and Eyebrows. It made him even more nervous, but he tried to gain his proper composer. "You, your outfit, how your acting! I want to know. Don't play dumb Seychelles." England glared angrily.

"Well, this is your birthday present. Surprise?" Seychelles said. The last word was said in question.

England relaxed a little and his face slowly turned back to normal. "Explain." He leaned back into his chair and folded his right leg over his left.

"Well, I know that you like to order people around so I thought I could be your slave for the day and you could be my master. Like remember how you said to call you master and obey your rules that one time… Well, now's your chance." Seychelles laughed nervously.

England was getting intrigued. He started to like this gift. "And… you'll obey?"

"…Oui."

"Hm. Very good. The only thing I'm worried about is you."

"What do you mean, England?"

"Well, you don't like being controlled. I'm afraid that you might lash out at me and well we'll end up fighting. I don't want that to happen, especially, on my birthday. You hate everything that is about dominance."

"But you don't." She said with a smirk. "Don't worry I can take anything you dish out. I'm stronger than I look." Seychelles stood up straighter, put her hands on her hips, and put on a confident face to prove her point.

"Hm, ok. Please make me some tea." England decided he'd start off easy.

"That all? Ok." Seychelles walked out the study and headed down to the kitchen to make tea.

In a while, Seychelles came back up the stairs with England's tea. She opened the door and set the tea cup on his desk in front of him.

He took it and sipped it slowly then put it back down. "Not bad… slave." England said. He didn't know if Seychelles would be ok with him calling her "slave".

"Thank you, Master." Seychelles bowed.

_Wow, she's really taking this seriously. _"Come here." He ordered.

"Yes, Master." Seychelles said and she walked over to England.

"Please take a seat."

Seychelles looked around the room, there were no chairs to sit in other than the one England was already sitting in. "Where?"

"Here." England pulled her down on his lap.

Seychelles gasped when England had grabbed her waist and pulled her down suddenly. She blushed a little.

"You sure about this?" He asked her.

"Oui."

England gently placed kisses along Seychelles's neck and used his right hand to rub Seychelles's back.

Seychelles's mouth opened wide but she didn't stop him.

England felt something get in the way and he opened his eyes to see the familiar collar that he had put on Seychelles. "What's this?" He tugged on the collar with his index finger.

"Oh, it's the collar that you put on me." Seychelles glanced around the room nervously.

"I see that but, I meant why do you have it on?"

"For ownership."

England showed pure shock on his face, he thought that was the very last thing Seychelles would ever say ever. "Very well then."

England went back to work. He nibbled her ear. Seychelles let out a breath. England licked the inside. He rubbed her back faster.

Seychelles felt herself getting hot. She couldn't take it.

"I want you so bad right now." England whispered in Seychelles's ear.

"I want you too."

"This won't work." England said.

Seychelles jumped in shock. She didn't know what to say.

England picked Seychelles up and carried her to his room.

…..

"England!" Seychelles screamed. She flailed her arms.

England, who was licking her left breast, stopped. "Hm?"

"Not there! It tickles!" Seychelles laughed. Her dress was half down and her bra was on the ground.

"I'm sorry I just can't help it. They're just so soft and perfect." He wasn't lying. They were that perfect size (not to big but not to small either) and they were so squishy and her nipples were so soft. "Well I can't have you flailing like that or screaming." England got a very naughty idea and he smiled evilly. "Wait here." England got up and went into his closet.

Seychelles waited on England's bed, her back down.

England came back out and had his hands behind his back. "Close your eyes." He ordered.

Seychelles closed her eyes.

England hand cuffed her wrists to the bed post.

Seychelles's eyes shoot open. "W-what are you d-d-doing?"

"To help you stay still." England tied fabric around her mouth as a gag. "This is for screaming."

Seychelles felt like she's gone too deep into this. She couldn't back out now. She knew that. She fought back the part of her that wanted to clobber England.

England went back to licking her breast. He started to suck her left breast slowly. He used his right hand to massage her right nipple.

Seychelles moaned and England sucked faster. Seychelles moaned more and more. Suddenly, England felt something fill his mouth. He swallowed Seychelles's milk; he could feel his pants stretch. England took his mouth off Seychelles's breast.

Seychelles stared up at him. Her eyes traveled down to his pants. Seychelles tried to speak but her voice was all muffled under the gag.

England removed the gag. "What is it?"

"Let me help you with that." Seychelles tried to move her hands but heard a clang. Her hands were still handcuffed. England quickly removed them.

"How long have you had those things?"

"One never knows when they need handcuffs." He smirked devilishly.

"I wish I knew before. I would have been a little more wary of you." Seychelles undid his belt and his pants. She threw them aside. She looked at him in his underwear and his light white dress shirt. Seychelles felt her desire take control of her and she removed his underwear. In front of her, England's erection stood up straight.

"May I?" Seychelles asked.

"Y-yeah, g-go right ahead."

Seychelles smiled at him. She licked the head slowly in a cascading spiral down his shaft.

England bit his lip to suppress a moan from escaping his lips.

Seychelles took half of it in her mouth and began to suck. She used her hands to massage his balls.

England couldn't hold back his groan any longer.

Seychelles smiled. It was nice to know that she was to the cause of that groan. Seychelles speeded up. She moved her head up and down his shaft faster and faster.

England was panting and making all these sounds that Seychelles never thought England could make. Finally, Seychelles stopped and laid next to England, tired. England's face was red and he was still lightly panting. England moved and sat on top of Seychelles. England gently kissed her lips. He traced her lips with his tongue. Seychelles opened her mouth to invite him in. England ran his tongue around the landscape of her mouth. Seychelles grabbed his tongue with hers. England and Seychelles's tongue were tangled up together and when they pulled themselves apart they both had a strand of saliva hanging from their mouth. They laughed and wiped it away.

Seychelles turned over and sat on top of England. She kissed him. England took two fingers and massaged Seychelles's clitoris through the fabric of her underwear. Seychelles moaned and pressed her lips against England's lips firmer. England took his two fingers and went under the fabric and pushed them through her vagina, into her hole. Seychelles removed her lips from England's and gasped.

England smiled and pushed his fingers in and out. Seychelles moaned. England stuck another finger in and sped up fingering her.

Seychelles moans and groans got louder and louder. "A-Arthur!" She screamed his name as she cumed all over his fingers. He took them out and licked his fingers as he watched Seychelles.

Seychelles lied down on the bed. "What now, Master?"

England thought for a moment. "Have you ever had someone thrust inside you?"

"No."

England smirked and got off the bed. He stood on the edge of the bed and pushed Seychelles's legs open. He pushed his dick slowly into Seychelles. Seychelles gasped as she felt it go in. England thrusted into her slowly.

"Faster, England!"

"Are you sure?" England looked at her.

"Oui, Arthur! Faster please."

England went faster and Seychelles screamed with pleasure. Her vagina pulsed with pleasure. England grunted as he went even faster. Seychelles held onto the sheets for fear of falling off the bed. England took his dick out of Seychelles and laid on the bed next to Seychelles.

"Seychelles?"

"Oui?" Seychelles looked at England.

England looked at her and smiled. "Best birthday gift ever."

**A/N**

**Hey so yeah this is my first rated M fic. So please review. This is kind of like a continuation of Love Me Love Me Not. **


End file.
